Ellen the Doll
by W1NTER CHILD
Summary: Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi go to a Noah's lair only to find a girl but this girl is more than they expected... Fem!Allen Doll!Allen
1. Chapter 1

**Winter Child: I noticed that there isn't many of Allen being a doll so I decided to do my own. I like reading the fanfictions with Allen as a doll. Fem!Allen. Please look at my profile, the last note, there is a message for some people.  
Disclaimer: As much as I wished I did, I do not own D. Gray Man. Katsura Hoshino Does.  
Enjoy**

Nobody's POV.

"This is a strange room," a 16 year old girl with green hair and purple eyes said.  
"This is a Noah were talking about of course some of the rooms are going to be diff- OH GOD, WHAT IS THAT!" Yelled an 18 year old boy with messy red hair and green eyes.  
"Che! Isn't obvious, it's a girl, Baka Usagi." The last of the group.  
The figure they were talking about was on a chair and chained to it (You know the chair when after Allen was stabbed by Kanda) , the girl looked of the age of 10 years old and had white hair. She was asleep.  
"She looks very beautiful, but why is she here?" The girl asked.  
"I don't know, Lena-Lady, but she is where Komui said was the objective and so we need to take her with us," The 'Usagi' said.  
They walked over to the white haired girl and got rid of the chains.  
"Can hold her, Kanda, please." 'Lena-lady' asked the blue haired boy.  
"Che!" Kanda said as he picked the girl up.

Back at the Black Order. Ellen's POV.

' _Is it time to wake up, I hope the masters are alright,'_ I thought as I opened my eyes. It was strange, I wasn't on the chair anymore and people I have never seen looking at me.  
"Who are you?" I said in distress as I noticed not one of my masters were there.  
"My name is Lenalee. These are Komui, Kanda and Lavi." The girl with green hair said.  
"Where am I and where are my masters?" I asked.  
"You're at the Black Order," Lavi said as he went closer to me.  
"Don't touch me!" I yelled, freezing all time in the building except the room.

Nobody's POV

"Gosh, Ellen, calm down."  
The three exorcists and scientist turn to the door to see a man with dark hair standing at the door.  
"What the hell took you so long, _Master_ Neah!?" The voice sounded like Ellen, but it was sounded more like a teenager than a 10 year old girl.  
"Ellen, why did you have to get out of your cute girl form?" Neah asked.  
They turn to see what they believed to be a 15 year old Ellen.  
"Because I prefer to not to look like a 10 year old doll." She yelled.  
"But aren't you a doll?"

"Fine! I'll be the stupid 10 year old!" Ellen yelled. There was a poof smoke and what came out was the younger Ellen.  
"You look so cute!" Neah yelled as he hugged her.  
"Master Neah, can we go now?" Ellen asked.  
"Yes Ellen we may go."  
Ellen and Neah walked out the door.  
"Wait!" Lenalee yelled. But they looked out the door Ellen and Neah weren't there.

Outside, Ellen's POV.

"Master Neah, can we have fun now like you promised when you came back," I said.  
"After you sleep a bit more," Neah said as he did the spell to make me sleep.  
"But...You...Prom…ised," I said as I fell it darkness.

 **PawsClaws: There you go the first chapter of 'Allen the Doll'. Sorry about what happened yesterday, I couldn't sign in. I got the time I got Karate, it's on Monday and Wednesday till 6:15pm and Tuesday should be 5:00pm, but I still need to get home so it will be a little later than those times. Also I won't be sending anything past 8:30pm as that when I go to bed. Till the next time, Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Winter Child: Hey guys, welcome to the second Chapter 2 of 'Ellen the Doll'.  
Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man, ****Katsura Hoshino Does. (If I did own D. Gray Man, it would look terrible.)  
Enjoy**

Ellen's POV.

" _Ellen, you are to stay here. It's too dangerous for you to come," Neah said.  
"I don't care! You're going to die if you go by yourself!" I yelled at him.  
"Fine then," Neah said as he dragged me to the chair. He put the chains around me.  
"Neah! What are you doing!"  
"Making sure you don't get yourself killed."  
"Neah, please don't go," I begged him with tears in my eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Ellen." He said as he run off._

 _An hour later, I had gotten myself unchained ad was on the look for Neah. I saw blood, Neah's blood! I followed the trail of blood until I ended up in an alley. Sitting there lifeless was Neah with blood running out his mouth and a sword wound in his stomach.  
"Neah!" I ran to him, but before I could get to him, someone grabbed me.  
"Master Marian, let go." I said with tears in my eyes.  
"Ellen, Neah will be fine!" He yelled back at me._

"Ellen! wake up!" Neah yelled holding me in his arms.  
"You died! You died 35 years ago!" Ellen yelled.  
"And you were made 40 years ago," Neah stated back, "as much as I hate to say this, but you've only had 5 years of experience outside."  
I looked away when he said this.  
"Ellen, what happened to your hair?" Neah asked. I stayed quite. "Ellen, as one of your masters, I command you to tell me what happened to you."  
I looked at him with tears in my eyes, "I killed Master Mana twice!" I yelled back as I wiped the make-up off my face to show a scar. The scar went down the left side of my face starting at my forehead; the scar was an upside down pentacle.  
"Ellen, what did you do in the past 35 years," Neah said seriously.  
"About 7 years ago…"

7 Years Ago.

" _Ellen, wake up, we're going to explore the world," Mana said.  
"What about Master Neah, he won't be happy if his doll wasn't doing as he said." I replied back, it had been programed in me that if I was to do something for one master and another ordered a different task, I was to ask the question.  
"He won't know after all, we have 7 more years until he wakes up. We will only do it for 4 years, that won't hurt would it." Mana said.  
"Fine."_

Three years after that.

" _Mana, come on, we need to go back to the inn, we haven't check my systems since 3 years ago!" I yelled at Mana who was behind me. I was walking backwards; I didn't see the carriage coming towards me. But Mana did.  
"Ellen!" he yelled as he pushed me out of the way. He wasn't able to get out himself and so he was hit full force.  
"Mana!" I screamed out.  
"Heart-Sama, the fallen independent is nearby," C.C said as she went out of her coat form. The Driver exited the carriage and started walking towards them.  
"How dare you do an act of the highest treason, Fallen Independent," I said as I stood up, "such an act leads you to only one choice… death!"  
I walked up to the Fallen, and by a mere touch it was destroyed.  
"Such a weak innocence, to be killed by a touch," I said. _

_Later that day._

" _Good evening, young miss," the earl said, "Do you want me to revive Mana Walker." (I'm skipping the rest of it because we know what happens)_

 _An hour later._

" _Brat, is that you?!" Marian yelled, "You are meant to be back at the Mansion."_

"Great, come here," he said as he picked me, "guess I will take you to Mother, so I can fix you."

 _Few Hours later._

 _Marian knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" A man said as he opened the door._

 **Winter Child: You'll have to wait next week for the rest. Also I am calling Cross, Marian for the fanfiction. Till later bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Winter Child: Hey guys, if you haven't notice, I changed my pen name because I liked Winter Child more than PawsClaws. Sorry about Last week , I got to interested in reading that I forgot to publish the chapter.  
Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man, Katsura Hoshino Does.  
Enjoy.**

" _Marian Cross, why are you here?" Mother asked.  
"I need somewhere to fix Ellen," Marian said as he walked to a spare room.  
"What did you do to her?!" Barba questioned.  
"She did this herself. Mana must have changed the order."_

Present, Ellen POV:

"So, you went exploring with Mana for 3 years, he died on the third, and then he was turned into an akuma, and then killed again by you. Leading to Marian having to care for you for a year," Neah said, "Ellen, if you don't want to kill Mana again, then you will stay in the ark."  
"What do you mean?!" I yelled at him.  
"It seems that the Earl, we have been fighting. Isn't the real Earl, but a costume, Mana is the real Earl, we were merely delaying that factor."  
"No! It isn't true!" I yell as I ran out of the room, hiding where he couldn't find me.

40 years ago, nobody's POV.

" _It's not going to work, Neah." A teenager Marian said.  
"She will work! I just need to make a power source for her!" Yelled a teenager Neah.  
"Okay, let's make a deal, if it ("She" Neah injected) works then I will do one thing for you, if not then you have to stop calling me by my first name," Marian said.  
"Deal!"  
"What's going on?" Mana asked.  
"Neah is making a doll that acts like a human, emotions and everything," Marian replied.  
"You want to see her; all she needs is an energy source."  
"Neah, why does the doll look like Allen?" Mana asked.  
"Well, you know how Allen has gone missing. Well, I wanted to make Allen, but made the doll a girl instead so her name is Ellen."  
"Neah, you're more of a pervert than me." Marian told Neah.  
"I have to agree with him on there, Neah." _

_A month later:_

" _I made the energy source!" Neah shouted proudly, "I call it the heart of innocence!"  
"Well, let's see if it works."  
Neah put the energy source into the doll. She started to open her eyes.  
"See Marian! It worked," Neah said cheerfully.  
"Master Neah, what is it you're doing?" The doll asked. Neah started to become depressed.  
"Neah, I think you failed with making her have emotions," Marian says.  
"No! She just needs to learn things, think of her as a new born baby," Neah said.  
"At least, new born babies have emotions. She's more a robot."  
"Master Marian, what is this 'robot' that you speak of," the doll replied monotone.  
Marian looked at Neah._

 _"I'm going to kill you, Neah!" Marian yelled.  
Marian pulled his gun out of its holster and armed it at Neah. Before he could pull the trigger, he was kicked in the privates and his gun taken out of his hand.  
"I shall not let you kill Master Neah!" Ellen yelled, there was a poof and she was now 15-year old, "for I will be the one to kill him."  
"Why did you make be able to change her?!" Marian yelled.  
"I didn't! It must be from the energy source!" Neah yelled back.  
There was a green glow. Ellen handed Marian his gun back.  
"Here you go, I have improved your to be able to kill Noahs now."  
Marian just grins at Neah. _

Present, Neah's POV:

"Ellen! Ellen! Ellen, where are you!" I yell as I ran all over the ark.

With Ellen, Ellen's POV:

"May I ask, what is your name, young miss?" Said a boy that looks similar to me.  
"Ellen, who are you?"  
"I am Allen Walker." The boy replies back.  
"Then you must be the person that Neah made me look like."  
"Neah made you?"  
"Yes, I am a doll that he made 40 years ago." I stated.  
"Hmm, a year after I ran off from HQ." Allen said, "Do you want to come with me?"  
"Okay." I said as I took is hand.  
Neah came around the corner, "Ellen!"  
"Bye Bye, Neah." Allen and I said at the same time.

Later that day, nobody's POV:

"Marian! Why didn't you tell me you found Allen?!" Neah yelled.  
"At the time, he didn't have his memory," Marian said.  
"I think Ellen and Allen are connected somehow."  
"What do you?"  
"Well, when I saw the two together, they had the exact same scar." Neah replied.

In the middle of a forest, nobody's POV:

"Why did you come for me?" Ellen asked.  
"Let me get rid of that programming thing first and then we can talk." Allen said. There was a bright light around them, "Okay, the reason why I came for you was because we are connected by what your heart is made of. When you get hurt, I get hurt. When you turn into a 10 year old, I'm a ten year old. It's why we have the same scar."  
"Okay, so why did you have to get rid of the programming."  
"Why, so you can talk freely and so I could stop calling Marian master." Allen said with the last bit in disgust.  
Ellen started to laugh, "Allen, that's the funniest thing, I have ever heard, and I have only been alive for 40 years."  
"Well, I've only been around for 45 years." Allen said.  
"What do you mean?" Ellen said.

"What I mean, is that I am also a doll," Allen said.  
"What! I thought you were a normal boy!" Ellen yells.  
Allen slaps Ellen and goes into a pouting position.  
"I'm a girl! Not a boy! Where did you get the thought of me being a boy?!" Allen yells back.  
Ellen just looked to Allen's chess, Allen looked down. "That's no reason to call me a boy, there just really small! And yours are too!" 

**Winter Child: I have a thousand words for this chapter! Yes! Well until next time! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Winter Child: Hey Guys, it's your good old mate, Winter.  
Lenalee: aren't you like in grade nine, how could you be old.  
Winter Child: I'm meant to be in Grade ten, thank you very much.  
Lavi: That's only a year difference, Winter- chan.  
Winter Child: I don't care!  
Allen: How are you anyway?  
Winter Child: Turning 15, this year.  
Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man.  
Winter Child: I'm also trying a different way of format so I don't have to press shift a lot.  
Lavi: Winter- Chan is sorry, if some characters are OOC.  
Winter Child: Enjoy. **

"Allen, why is my sight foggy?" Ellen asked.

"It's because you are affected by me as well and I need glasses," Allen stated, "here." As she gave Ellen a pair of round glasses.

"So how are you going to get past everyone trying to look for us?"

"Easy, we dye our hair and put contacts on to change the colour of our eyes. Also we dress as guys and we change our names." Allen said.

A few hours later:

They changed hair colour to red and their eye colour to dark green.  
"are we meant to be like that Lavi guy?" Ellen asked.

Over at the Order.

"Achoo!"

"Bless you; do you have a cold, Lavi?" Lenalee asked.

"No, I think someone is talking about me." Lavi replied.

Back to Allen's Hideout:

"Hey! It's hard to get hair dye and eye colour contacts without people noticing who you are," Allen said.

"How am I supposed to know, I've only been awake for 9 years." Ellen said.

"Gee, someone is lazier than me; I slept for 20 years not 30."

"So what are the names?" Ellen asked.

"Red Greye and Jackson Greyson."

"… You are terrible at making names."

"Shut up! It's meant to make ourselves look like street rats!" Allen yelled.

"Really, Greye and Greyson, and we're the grey side of the war between Noah and exorcists." Ellen deadpanned.

In London, the next day, Neah's POV:

"I need to find Ellen and Allen, they shouldn't be outside. The earl could destroy them." I said to myself.

Just then two ten year old red heads ran past me. I looked at the boys and I see my wallet in one of their hands. I look in my pockets and find my wallet missing.

"Get back here!" I yelled, but the red heads were nowhere

With Allen and Ellen, Allen's POV:

"Did you see that we got Neah's wallet, and got away before he noticed it!" Ellen said laughing.

"I know right, Red" I said.

"Come on, Jackson, we need to buy some food." Ellen said as she transformed into a 15 year old.

"Agreed and maybe we should some new clothes for when we use the money, we can't keep stealing Neah's wallet every time."

A few days later, Neah's POV:

"So… what happened to you?" Marian asked me.

"I don't know what's happening? Every time I go to a town, my wallet gets getting taken by red heads," Neah explained.

"So, it's always red heads that steal your wallet," Marian said raising one eyebrow, "are they the same red heads?"

"Yes, they have bright red hair and have green eyes; they're about 10 years old and are boys."

"I think you may have found the two without noticing. Allen must have said her gender and how to disguise themselves as boys. Why did you make them flat chested?"

"I didn't want to be seen as a pervert!" Neah exclaimed.

"Neah, you're a pervert anyway. You made two girl dolls!"

At the Hideout, Nobody's POV:

"I love the look of the hideout," Ellen said, "we should be able to stay here for a while."

The Hideout was a small Japanese house with a backyard. The inside had 5 rooms: Ellen's room, Allen's room, main room, kitchen, and dining room. Ellen's room had a white futon in the corner of the room next a desk with paper and next to the desk was a bookcase with books with theories of war and children fairy tales. Allen's room was simular, but she had books about history and not fairy tales.

"You confuse me, Ellen. You have books about the war, but then you have books of fairy tales."

"The books about war are to find a way to stop it and the fairy tales are for reading," Ellen stated.

"Whatever you say, little sis," Allen said.

"Next time we go out, we should change the hair colour, Neah and Marian might have noticed it was us."

"Should we still the money Marian makes to make it harder for him to walk around?"

"Yes."

 **Winter Child: Done! I started laughing when I told one of my classmates what happened Neah.  
Neah: Why are you so mean to me, Winter.  
Allen: Neah, you should be more careful with your wallet.  
Ellen: Yeah, Neah, we didn't even need to try.  
Reddie: Hey! Why don't you tell them about the story that you're doing for me and my gang!  
Winter Child: Oh! Yeah! On Fiction Press, I am writing my own story. You should check it out.  
Ellen: You better not forget about us, Winter.  
** **Winter Child: Well until next, Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Winter Child: Welcome back to 'Ellen the Doll'! About chapter 3, sorry if it got confusing, I had midway through writing that I wrote that there was an Allen who disappeared and I had to do something about.  
Another thing, I was asked if Ellen and Allen were actual dolls or just really pretty, the answer is that they are porcelain dolls with free will. Allen was able to get rid of most of the programing but she found out that Neah had made another doll out of innocence so had to get rid of Ellen's programing. They are kind of like LaLa. They eat food for enjoyment and to have an excuse to take neah's wallet.  
Warning: Has a bit of swearing in this chapter.  
Disclaimer: I do not own D gray man. (How could when I'm only in highschool)**

The Hideout, Nobody's POV:

Ellen and Allen were reading about the holy war. They had been researching about the Holy War for months as they needed information if they were going to stop the War. They notice something strange about the holy war.

"Ellen, have you notice that both the NOAHs and The Black Order declared war because they believe in different gods?" Allen said to Ellen.

"Are you trying to imply that all we need to do is make them believe that their gods don't exist?"

A bell ringed, they were both in silence before they got up and started to chant in a different language. They and the Hideout started to disappear. A few minutes later Neah and Marian walked past. Another few later and the bell rang again. Allen and Ellen had set up an alarm to warn them if anyone was getting near the hideout. This was to stop Neah and Marian finding out where they were. The hideout started to reappear.

"Well, that was a close one; I'm going to spy on them for a bit, you keep trying to find ways to stop the war." Allen said as she walked out the door heading in the direction of Neah and Marian.

With Marian, Allen's POV:

Marian were in the forest for hours so I couldn't go to the Hideout until they left the forest just to make sure they didn't head the same way. If they headed back I would have to get back to Ellen because she isn't able to hide all of the Hideout on her own and she does tend to get too interested in a book for her to notice the bell ringing.

'Wait a minute, where's Neah?!'

The Hideout, Ellen's POV:

I heard the door open and close, and footsteps coming closer.

"Are they out the forest now, Allen?" I asked. I didn't get a reply so I looked up and said, "Allen?"

It wasn't Allen that I saw it was Neah, he kept walking closer. I got up and started walking away from him.

"I finally found you, Ellen."

"F*** off, Neah! How did you find me?"

"When we past I stop while Marian kept going. Where's Allen-Chan?" Neah replied.

"Like hell I would tell you that!" I yelled back.

At this point, I was hoping that Allen would come and save me.

"Ellen! Are you okay!"

I guess miracles can happen because there Allen was running through the door to the room I was in. Allen noticed Neah was there as well and dodged past him, got to me, grabbed my hand, and chanted the transportation spell.

Just outside the forest, Nobody's POV:

"That was close; I should really teach you the transportation spell." Allen said.

"Thank you for information, idiot apprentice," Cross said as he covered Allen's month, "Can't have you going into hiding again, can we."

' _Ellen, run! I'll try to get you! Run before Neah comes!'_ Allen mentally told Ellen. Ellen ran, but didn't get more than 2 meters before Neah tackled her to the ground.

"No you don't!" Neah yelled, Ellen was strangling (A/N Sorry if I spelt it wrong).

In the ark:

Ellen and Allen were tied up, with Allen having been gaged to stop her from teleporting with Ellen.

"What you have two been up, I mean, you could be destroyed by the Earl or the Order might capture you!"

"Rack off, you know that me and Allen can't be destroyed!" Ellen yelled back.

 **Winter Child: That's all. Also you can call me Luna if you want. Till next time. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Winter Child: I'm Back! I've been busy lately and every time I asked MadHatter for the laptop. I'm back using the school computers, but this is the last week of school. So after this week, everything will be published at different times. For two weeks. Can't wait for the holidays!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

 **Enjoy.**

"That doesn't matter you shouldn't be outside, who knows what could happen to you. Also you were very mean to me for the past for the day 15 days!"

"It's not our fault that you are s*** at keeping your money safe. Also what about you, you're supposed to be f****** dead, B******!" Ellen yells at Neah.

"Wait a minute! Aren't you and Allen meant to call me and Marian master?!"

' _Can we go now, I'm getting bored!'_

Ellen smirked at Neah, "well me and Allen are masters of deception. For instance." And Ellen and Allen were gone.

"Those little b******!"

Middle of Nowhere:

"That was fun. Solvite!" Ellen and Allen were release from the bindings that hold them.

"They were stupid enough to have us touching each other."

"I think we should get our plan into motion, now that we have been spotted"

"Let's collect our stuff first, we can camp out for the rest of the time we preparing."

Black Order:

"It's been weeks since we have seen Ellen and the Noah with her." Lenalee said to everyone.

"Hello exorcists, care to give a helping hand in looking for twins!" Neah said as he and Marian walked through the door.

"General Cross, why are you with the Noah?"

"B****** wants to look for two of his creations."

"What are they?"

"Ellen and Allen, previously they were going under the name Red Greye and Jackson Greyson."

"Wait a minute, wasn't Ellen with you?"

"Che! Bet she got sick of him and ran away."

"No! Allen ran away."

"Who's Allen?"

"I thought I sent him to the order," Cross said, "and I had sent a letter to Komui before he went."

 **Winter Child: Done! You know I kind of feel sorry for Komui after this. I know I didn't write much, but I will try to write longer chapters someday. If I was better at describing this then it would be longer. Well Until Next Time. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Winter Child: Hey Guys! I've to do a thing where one week I write FanFic and the next, I write FicPress.  
Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.  
Enjoy**

"So, you didn't read the letter and she didn't even go to the order, so she got her memory back once I wacked her." Cross said.

"Wait a minute; didn't you say 'him'?" Lavi said.

"Well, you see they are not very developed in the chest area." Neah stated.

"You f****** b******, the size of them does not give you the right s to say we look like males!" The Twins yelled as they entered the room.

"Oh! So you two were hiding here." Neah said.

"No, we have been following you the entire time, because we have are already starting our plan."

"Plan for what?"

"To stop this stupid war."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Easy," Ellen said.

"We'll simply state.."

"There is no such thing as god." The twins stated.

"The war started 60 years ago…"

"The heart was created by Neah…"

"The Noahs are just people who are crazy…"

"All that is up there is clouds…"

"And that you are just all idiots."

"How do you think this is true?" Lavi asked.

"Well, with the war starting 60 years ago was because the heart of innocence was created then, and there is no book about it, even in the Bookman library. The first book to have it written was 60 years ago and it stated, 'The War has begun'." Allen stated to the people present in the room.

"We already said it to the Noah, and they stopped." Ellen said.

"All that is left to stop you guys." Allen said.

 **Winter Child: Done! That was the last chapter. So I will begin another story soon. You get to choose if the Order stops the War or not because it can't really be a war if the Black Order is the only people fighting. Till Next Story. Bye!**


End file.
